Death of A Kenway
by HighSoarer
Summary: This is only a drabble that i posted on Tumblr. This is where Edward dies and watched Son grow up and die as well. I did this because Edward died today.


death of a kenway

He could hear a scream echo out in the room. It sounded it like it came from him. Which it did. He looked up at pointy ears then down from the sword that was sticking out of his chest. The bastard impaled him. Pointy ears moved closed to Edward grabbing hold of the hilt of the sword then pulled it out, a last cry escaping Edward's mouth before he fell to the floor, his life leaving him quickly. The last thing he saw was his ten year old boy.

Edward woke up not too later, hoping that whatever happened was a dream, but as he took a look around he saw Vane, Thatch, Mary, Bonnet, Calico Jack and Ben. "Look who made it to the party," Ben said with a smirk on his face.

Clearly this was a dream, all of his friends were dead. It was just a bad dream. Nothing else. He'll wake up in the morning beside Tessa to the sound of Haytham's voice. Yeah… It's all a bad dream. "What are you doing in my dreams…?" Edward asked him.

"Dreams?" Thatch barked followed by a hearty laugh. "This is no dream, Edward!"

"Then what is this…?"

"You're dead," Mary answered, gazing towards him.

"Dead? No, no. I can;t be dead. I have a wife. A son! A daughter even! I can't leave them behind! I need to go back!"

"You can't go back Edward! Once you're dead, you're… dead," Mary said with a shake of his head. "I am just glad to see you again after all these years." Edward only stared at her in silence. This can not be real. He can not be dead. No… He has a family to take care, a wife who needs loving, a son and daughter who need support.

He hurt when when he thought back to the play they went to go see. Haytham couldn't see the stage and he helped him up into his arms where they watched with content. He thought about his Son's birthday which was just a few minutes later. He died on his son's birthday. His son's _birthday_. He would have been Eleven. He would never get to see his son grow up to what he expected him to be. Never.

"Somethin' the matter kenway?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward sniffed lightly before shaking his head. "No… No all is well…" He answered with with a small false smile.

(break line)

Years has passed since Edward joined his friends up in the sky or the world below. He watched as Haytham grew into a young boy, to a grown man. He watched as Haytham switched his views from the assassin's to the Templars, which he did not approve of, but at least he was doing something he loved.

He watched as his son grew fond of Kaniehtí:io or Ziio for short. He watched as their relationship grew over time, and in turn Ratonhnhake:ton was born. Ratonhnhake:ton… He reminded him of Haytham so much. His facial features, the way they carried themselves… His heart ached every time he saw Ratonhnhake:ton because he saw his own son which he missed dearly.

He watched as the years grew on, his son growing old well into his fifties. He could tell that Haytham was upset over Ziio's death ever since Connor told him about her being burned alive. She was beautiful, even beautiful up close since she was standing right beside him. "Haytham is your son?" She asked him in a soft voice.

"Yes… He is," he answered with a nod of his head. "A son that I am proud of."

(break line)

It was one of those days that Edward could tell something bad was going to happen. He knew from the way Connor and Haytham were fighting. He couldn't help but see himself and his son like that. Fighting each other only because they were on different side of the chess board. One Templar, one Assassin. Who would win. He could root for any of them because he did not see this as a right way to win peace against each other. Not by fighting your own son.

He started to pace back and forth as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Mary made his way up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, and didn't say a word in fear she would set him off. He turned back at the wrong time to see his son fall to his knees holding onto his neck. "No…" Edward muttered. "No! No, no no…" He shook his head. As Haytham fell to the ground lifeless, Edward turned away and made his way off to clear his mind.

How could Haytham's own son kill him… Because he was doing what's right, that's why. Edward placed his hands over his face and sighed out angrily. "Father…?" Haytham said behind him, getting Edward to turn around slowly. There he came into contact with a man who looked just like his Haytham. Just like the little boy who he took to a play with Jennifer.

"Haytham…" He said as he moved closer to him with a sad smile on his face.

"Father," He said, moving to hug him tight, Edward returning the hug closing his eyes as he placed his hand on his son's head to hold him close.

"Haytham…"

"Father… I'm glad I get to see you again…" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Me as well. And, someone else is here to see you," Edward told him with a smile on his face as he led his son off to go meet Tessa. After all these years Edward's finally gets to be reunited with his family. After so long he forgot what his son looks like. He looks the same as before. Young and energetic. Edward smiled once more as he moved to hug his son and his wife once more.

He was complete now. Now all that's left is Jennifer….


End file.
